


Picking up the pieces

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Depressed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Divorced Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Loves Levi, Father-Daughter Relationship, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager Fluff, Levi/Eren Yeager Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Overprotective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Having your wife leave you for another man and dumping your teenage daughter on you on top of that is possibly one of the worst things that could happen to you and thats exactly what happened to Levi Ackerman. A divorced father of a 16 year old daughter who is currently struggling with multiple mental illnesses. Everything seemed to be falling apart for Levi, he had to quit his job to look after his daughter which seemed to get harder and harder everyday and money was tight but what happens when a handsome, green eyed man moves in next door?
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Eren/Levi, Ereri, Ereri Fics, Ereri/Riren





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!! I introduce you to "Picking up the pieces". Ereri (Eren x Levi) has a very special place in my heart and I wanna share my love for them to you guys!  
> \- Sorry this chapter is short. The others will be longer! -

_"It's a baby girl!" One of the nurses exclaimed, craddling the bloody, wet baby. Loud screams filled the hospital room as another nurse went straight to the newborn's aid, wrapping a fresh, clean blanket around the small body. "Do you want to hold your beautiful baby girl?" The nurse asked, looking straight over to the mother of the small infant, sweat covered her face, faint pants escaping her plump lips, "No. ." She whispered, resulting the nurses to look at her in confusion. "Why the hell not?" A deep, smooth voice asked, a voice belonging to Levi Ackerman. A successful business man, now becoming a father. "I don't want her, Levi" The women spoke back. "She's our daughter!" Levi raised his voice causing the baby to squirm in the nurses arms, letting out a scream. A sigh escaped his mouth as he got up from the chair, eyeing his . . child. "Here" Levi gestured towards his arms, the nurse now passing him the baby who immediately stopped crying and looked up at Levi with curiousity, the same blue eyes, her mothers brown hair. It was Levi's daughter. As soon as he locked eyes with the small child, he swore he'd protect her with his life. . . ._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~ Present ~

Levi woke up by the blinding light that shone through the curtains, a groan escaping his thin lips as he rolled over the other side of the bed. He fluttered his eyes open, looking straight over at the clock that hung on his wall. 9:01am. He would have had a panic attack at the time but he had to keep reminding himself, he was unemployed now. A sigh escaped his mouth as he sat up, raking a hand through his black, ebony hair, he had to keep reminding himself, he had to keep reminding himself.

Suddenly, a knock on his door interrupted his thoughts, "Dad, I made you some tea" a soft voice spoke.

Levi looked up, his daughter coming into view as she walked over and passed him his tea, "Why didn't you wake me?" he asked, taking a sip out of his mug.

"I thought I'd let you sleep in, you could barely keep your eyes open while cooking dinner last night" she said, concern filled her voice as she eyed the heavy, dark bags under her fathers eyes, "You need to be getting more sleep" she reminded him.

Levi shook his head, ignoring his daughters words by changing the topic, "How are you feeling?" he asked, resulting his daughter to shrug her shoulders, "I'm fine". Levi sighed, his voice laced with concern, "Chloe, what did I tell you about-"

Immediately, Chloe cut him off, "Worry about yourself, Dad. I'm fine" she said before walking off down the hallway. Levi frowned as he looked around his room, it was nothing spectacular, they barely owned anything, money was tight and it wouldn't be long until they get kicked out of the apartment for not being able to pay the next rent. Ever since the divorce, the divorce of himself and his wife 3 years ago, things have decided to go down hill, she left him with nothing but their daughter. He couldn't get a job because he has to look after his daughter, he quit his job to look after her because right now, she can't look after herself, she's a danger to herself. He couldn't hire a babysitter, that was too expensive, he couldn't get Hanji or Erwin to look after her, (His co-workers when he had a job) they were busy 24/7 and he knew that, hence why he never asked. He felt like he was slowly drowning in his own sorrowness and it would be just a matter of time until he reaches the bottom and never be able to reach the surface again. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: (Flashback) Suicide attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. Quarantine has been a bitch to me.

_~ 6 years ago ~_

_"Daddy! Daddy!" A squeaky, high-pitched voice was heard, the voice belonging to a 10 year old girl. Levi slowly looked up from his stack of paperwork, a sigh escaping his thin lips, "What is it now?" he asked, his patience running thin. This was the third time he had to bring Chloe to work, not that he minded, he was more pissed off at the fact his own wife claimed she couldn't look after her because she wanted to go shopping. He was tired of her shit. He was tired of her excuses. He tired of everything but he had to stay strong for his daughter._ _"I'm hungry" she responded. "Didn't your mother pack you food? I told her to, goddamit" Levi rubbed his temple in frustration as he watched his daughter frown and shake her head, "No. Daddy, she told me getting to the shops was more important, is what mommy saying the truth?" Immediately after she spoke, her crystal, ocean blue eyes began to water and her bottom lip began to tremble. "Oi, oi, oi. . " Levi mumbled, getting up from his office chair and straight over to his daughter, he kneeled down to her height, bringing a hand to her cheek, "Do not believe everything your mother says" he softly spoke. "W-why is. . mommy so mean? She always yells . .at you a-and. . and I s-saw her hurt you daddy! Why. . is m-mommy hurting you?" Chloe managed to say between loud sobs. A frown spread across Levi's pale face as he shook his head, wrapping his muscular arms around his daughter, bringing her close to his chest, "It's adult stuff" he whispered, loud enough to be heard before slowly unwrapping himself from his daughter, "Come on, my little brat. Lets go get you some ice cream" Levi wasn't the greatest when it came to cheering up his daughter but he knew, whenever ice cream was mentioned, it brought back that little light in his daughters eyes. "Ice cream?! Daddy! Daddy! Your the best!" she bounced up and down in excitment, a small smile tugged at Levi's lips, something he hadn't found himself ever doing. . Until now. But when it came to his daughter, he couldn't help it. She was his lifeline._

~ Present ~

_Milk._   
_Tea._   
_Bread._   
_Butter._   
_That would cost a total of $21.00 but I only have-_

"Jesus, Dad, let me push the trolley" Chloe spoke, interrupting Levi's thoughts. "You nearly ran over that kid".

Levi shook his head, tightening his grip on the trolley, "I got it, I'm fine"

  
Chloe rolled her eyes, obviously not convinced, "You should have left the shopping to me. You look like your gonna pass out" she said, her voice filled with concern.

"You know why I can't let you do the shopping" Levi shook his head, a sigh escaping his lips "And I'm not gonna say it again, I am fine"

Chloe frowned before crossing her arms across her chest, "Say that to the dark bags under your eyes. I know you haven't been sleeping. I'm not dumb" she frustratingly spoke as they turned up an aisle that consisted of Tea, coffee and spreads.

"I don't want to have this conversation here. Now can you grab me the tea?"

Now it was Levi's turn to be frustrated, but he wasn't frustrated with his daughter, he was frustrated with himself. He was frustrated he couldn't provide the things his daughter needs, he's frustrated of having to convince his daughter time and time again 'everything's fine' when its not, he's frustrated of being a shitty father. But Levi has accepted this shitty life and has for a long time, this is what his wife had left him, this is what he deserved for not being enough. The only person who didn't deserve this, was his daughter.

She deserved so much better.

  
Chloe reached up on the highest shelf and grabbed what her father asked, placing it in the trolley, "Your never gonna talk to me about it, you never do" she whispered, loud enough to be heard.

"There's nothing to discuss" Oh but he was wrong, very wrong, he just didn't want to admit it.

Chloe sighed loudly, "Whatever, I'm gonna go grab the milk" She mumbled before walking off.

He hated this. He hated having to leave his daughter in the dark just to avoid talking about it, but it was what he did best. Besides, she was dealing with too much already.

_"What. . What the hell are you doing?" he was speechless . . he was Walking into every parent's worst nightmare._

_Chloe looked up through half-lidded eyes, "D-dad. . ?" she choked out._

_The once cold, white tiles now covered in red puddles of blood, his daughter laying helplessly in their bathtub._

_Immediately he dropped to her side, everything now sinking in, "Just s-stay with m-me. ." he spoke, using everything in his power to hold back his tears._

_He ripped off his white collared shirt, wrapping it around his daughters wounded arms. He didn't understand. He was gone for 10 minutes. What was he doing wrong? Why couldn't he have been a better father?_   
_"Dad. . Dad. . Dad. ."_

"Dad! Dad!"   
Levi jolted slightly at the sound of his daughter's voice, ripping him away from his thoughts.  
"You've been spacing out a lot" Chloe mumbled, placing the remaining of the groceries they were after. "I just grabbed the rest of the stuff, it was nearby anyway"

Levi just silently nodded before pushing the trolley to the checkout, where an older, grumpy looking lady had stood and as soon as Levi and Chloe arrived, they were greeted with a not so impressed look.

"Good evening" she mumbled, clearly not crazy about being at work.

Levi hummed in response before beginning to take out the groceries from the trolley, where the lady had taken and scanned at her own pace.

"That will be $23.20" she announced, resulting his eyes to slightly widen, "$23.20?"

A sigh escaped his lips before pulling out his wallet, going through what little money he had left as he watched his daughter frown,

"Go put the bread back, Chloe" 

Chloe sighed softly, "Dad but we-" 

"Let me pay" A voice suddenly spoke, cutting Chloe off mid-way through her sentence.

This voice belonged to a young man of average height and a slightly muscular build. His chocolate brown, messy short hair in despite need of a brush and his complexion somewhat tanned. But those bright, expressive, emerald eyes is what stood out most to Levi. 

"Tch, don't be ridiculous. Chloe go put the bread back" He immediately spoke. He was not having some random stranger pay for him out of pity.

"But Dad- "

"Just go put the br-" Suddenly a loud BEEP had caused both Levi and Chloe to stop in their tracks and turn towards the young man from earlier who had already seemed to pay for them was now collecting the recepit.

"What the hell are you doing?" Levi glared at the younger male before turning to the lady who had already sensed what he was gonna say, "Once its paid for, its paid for. I can't do anything about it" 

"Look I was just helping out. I've been in that situation before, I get it" The younger man spoke while scratching his neck. 

Levi narrowed his eyes, "You have no fucken idea" he snapped back, quickly grabbing his groceries and his daughter arm, ushing her out of the shopping markets. 

"You didn't have to be so rude" Chloe said as they both had reached the exit, now entering the cold winter breeze, a reminder Levi should have brought his jacket.

"He literally just paid for everything and you don't even say thank you?" 

"You wouldn't understand. Its adults stuff" Levi spoke as they returned to their old, rusty Chevy SSR. 

"Dad, I'm not 5 anymore!" And she was right. Levi knew that. He just had to find an excuse to avoid what had just happened. 

"I'm aware" he said, opening the boot of their car, avoiding all eye contact from his daughter.

"Then stop treating me like one!" she yelled, before opening the passenger door, hopping in and slamming it behind her.

A long, tiring sigh escaped Levi's thin lips as he slammed the boot closed after placing the groceries in the back.

"You know I don't mean half the shit I say" Levi said as he hoped into the drivers seat, glancing over at his daughter before putting the key into the ignition resulting the car to rumble.

"It doesn't matter" Chloe mumbled. 

The rest of the car ride home was quiet, neither one of them spoke nor did they want to. They never used to be like this, distant and cold towards each other. They were once an inseparable duo but then Chloe got mentally ill, Levi had to quit his job, the bills started coming through, the stress had taken a toll on Levi.

Once they had arrived back to their apartment, it didn't take long before Chloe had hoped out of the car immediately after arriving, slamming the door behind her with a loud huff before grabbing the groceries in a hurry.

Levi frowned, something he found himself doing a lot nowadays. He hoped out the car not long after Chloe had before locking the car and making his way up to his apartment. 

Chloe had been there already waiting by the elevator but something was off, it wasn't hard to tell by her body language, apart from the groceries she was holding, a white envelope was seen in her other hand.

"Dad, the lady at the reception gave this to me" She spoke, holding out the envelope. "She said it was urgent"

Levi took the envelope out of her hand before carefully opening it and once he took the letter out, his breath hitched and his body froze. 

It was an eviction letter. . . 

"Fucken hell. . ." he mumbled. 

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

Levi looked up at his daughter, a sigh escaping his lips. He didn't need his daughter to stress. "Its nothing" 

Chloe narrowed her brows, "It obviously is something to gain such a reaction from you" 

"Its nothing to worry about" 

"Nothing to worry about?! Dad! We are broke and one step away from-" 

Suddenly Levi cut her off, the stress, the frustration getting to him, "Its a eviction letter, goddamit!!" he yelled. 

This caused Chloe to flinch, "I. . Dad? We are not going to be okay . . Are we?" she whispered to her father. 

Levi shook his head, "Its fine. I will figure something out" he pressed the button to the elevator, "I just want to get back to the apartment"

Chloe nodded her head, refusing to say anything as the DING to the elevator signled it was open. 

Nothing was going to be okay, he just had to reasure himself to stay calm and hope for best. But what the heck is there to hope for anymore? Its been one thing after another. They are gonna be living on the streets soon. Hope was long gone. 

Once they had reached their floor, Chloe finally spoke up,

"Just go back to work Dad and stop worrying about me. Please" and with that, she exited the elevator, leaving Levi with nothing to say because he knows he can't.

Levi stepped out of the elevator and without even having to take more than a couple of steps, he knew something was up. 

"Dad?" 

In that very moment, he knew exactly why Chloe had stopped in her tracks. "Isn't that the guy that bought our groceries?"

"This is a fucken joke" 

It was him. Right there. Next door to their apartment. 

The green eyed boy seemed to take notice of them as he placed down a box of what seemed to be filled with kitchen utensils.

"Oh! Its you!" His emerald eyes widened in surprise, "Howdy neighbours!"

Levi's eyes twitched, "You've got to be fucken kidding me"


End file.
